Conventionally, as a product delivery inspection system that facilitates product inspection operations, there is known a product delivery inspection system comprising an ordering-side device that is provided in a shop and outputs product ordering information in the shop, and an order-receiving-side device that is provided in a department that prepares ordered products based on the product ordering information from the shop, puts them in a product container, and ships it (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
The order-receiving-side device has a two-dimensional data code printing means for printing a label sheet including information about product codes of the products and a quantity per product, while, the ordering-side device has a two-dimensional data code reading means for reading product delivery information from the label sheet attached to the product container and an ordering-side product inspection judging means for comparison between the product ordering information stored in the ordering-side device and the product delivery information.